


Dream Becomes a Sleeby Boi

by solacebean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dream, Panic Attacks, Patches has her own tag we love that, Trans Character, again it’s just like a mention but still, dadza ftw, i swear the story is really sweet, sorta? Bruh I dunno anymore, the tags always make it sound worse than it is, theres like one at the end but I thought I should tag it anyways, they/them pronouns for Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacebean/pseuds/solacebean
Summary: Dream gets kicked out of their home after coming out to their parents. Surviving the harsh winters and wilderness is difficult, but it becomes a bit easier with a cat and two kind strangers to take them home.Bruv the title makes it sound like a crack fic but it’s not I swear lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 382





	Dream Becomes a Sleeby Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This will be deleted if Dream ever says he doesn’t want fics like this, you have my word on that.
> 
> Also, I don’t actually think Dream’s parents would kick him out over anything I just want to ✨project✨ and get a new family lmao.

It was cold outside. They didn’t have anything to keep the cold out. They didn’t really have anything at all. They wished it was warmer. They wished they had a thicker coat.

They wished their parents were more accepting.

They can’t find it in themselves to want to go back.

\-----

Dream was shivering. They were pretty sure that was a good sign, but they still didn’t like it. It made it harder to light a fire. They weren’t even sure if they were doing it right, they just remembered hearing somebody say you can create sparks with a couple of stones.

A small flame flickered on the feeble amount of sticks they had managed to gather.

A sharp breeze snuffed it out before it could become anything more.

Dream went cold that night.

\-----

A twig snapped beneath their feet. The chicken up ahead of them ran. Dream doesn’t think they can run after it.

They can’t wait for the river to thaw.

They wished their parents chose a different season to kick them out.

They wished they chose a different season to come out.

They still don’t want to go back. They don’t think they ever will.

\--

Dream went hungry that night, but they tried not to let it get to them. They would get better. They would become better at hunting and gathering, and they would learn. When spring came around, the animals won’t stand a chance. They’ll make sure of it, so they never have to go hungry again.

Their stomach growled uncomfortably. A sharp reminder. Dream wished it would kindly shut up.

\-----

There was grass. Visible grass, under the snow. The sun was out too, Dream could see it through the trees. There wasn’t much of a breeze today, and they couldn’t see their breath for once.

Spring was on its way.

For the first time in the last two months, Dream allowed a small smile to grace their face.

\-----

Surprisingly, it was a lot harder to catch fish than Dream initially thought. They’re gonna have to come up with a different method other than hands.

\--

The spear wasn’t working either. Dream isn’t sure what to do now.

Something glimmered in the corner of their eye, the sun was shining on something in the tree. They tried to get a closer look.

A string. It was a string.

Dream had an idea.

\--

Dream didn’t go hungry that night.

\-----

With the warmer weather came the animals. The birds sang in the trees, and Dream could hear sheep and cows and pigs occasionally when taking a stroll through their forest. The river was no longer frozen, and Dream was starting to get really good at fishing.

The warmer weather also brought other creatures.

The night became a lot more dangerous than before.

\-----

Dream learned how to make tools after the first time their camp was invaded. Their shoddily made stone axe was their best weapon.

They thought they got pretty good at wielding it.

The second time their camp was invaded by the monsters, not even a few days later, they decided to find a new campsite.

The cave they stayed in when it rained looked promising.

\--

Somehow, it was colder in the cave.

\-----

The cave went further. It echoed. It was dark.

Dream never explored farther in the cave before.

They knew they couldn’t live in fear forever.

The torch made them feel better about taking the first few steps into the dark.

\-----

Their new tools were better, but their craftsmanship still wasn’t great. It was okay, though, they had plenty of time to get better.

If they aimed it right, their axe only needed two swings to take one of the monsters out. They became a bit braver with that in mind.

After getting an arrow to the shoulder, they decided to try and make a shield, too.

\-----

Dream hasn’t been to a village since they got kicked out. But, they knew the warm weather wouldn’t last forever. They didn’t want to be as cold as last winter.

The supplies they got from their monster encounters rustled in their pockets. Hopefully the villagers would trade with them despite their age.

\--

There was a mask behind the vendor. It was white, and it had a smile. It looked a little creepy honestly.

Dream didn’t think twice before buying it.

It felt right. Dream felt safe with it on. They don’t think they ever want to take it off. They liked the safety it gave, the anonymity.

The villagers still looked at them funny when they asked to trade, but somehow they knew it wasn’t because of how young they looked anymore.

They started lying about their age to get better weapons and supplies.

The villagers didn’t ask them any questions.

Dream’s new bag and cloak made them feel better about the weather and supplies. Their new axe, shiny and much sharper than what Dream’s old one was, made them feel safer.

They stopped being so scared of the monsters.

They never stopped being afraid of the darkness they lurked in.

\-----

Dream was in the village for another supply run when they heard it. They were trading for more arrows, and more food while they were there, when they saw a crowd.

The crowd was surrounding the side of a building, laughing. They looked excited about something. Dream’s curiosity got the better of them.

The closer they got the easier it was to hear what the adults around them were jeering about. Some sort of tournament. Dream almost turned away until he heard something else about it.

A money prize. The winner would get a reward, and it sounded like a sizable amount of it too. Dream was suddenly a lot more interested in this tournament.

It sounded like the tournament was a new thing, it was still being set up and wouldn’t be ready for the next couple of months. Not until summer. Until July, still three months away.

Dream supposes they better use the time to prepare.

\--

It wasn’t until the middle of the night, after Dream had already slunk away into the forest and back to their cave, after the crowd had dissipated and no one else was in sight, that Dream went back and signed their name on the poster.

It was the first time they had used their real name outside of their own mind.

Not even the mask could hide the wide smile the fourteen year-old wore.

\-----

They had scars now, from the monsters. From the forest itself. Not all of them were physical.

They had scars on their arms, from tripping and falling back when they first started living in the forest. Before they had weapons to stop the monsters from getting close. Scars on their hands from making those weapons and tools, from practicing their tree climbing, their tree jumping, too. There was a big one from when a sharp branch scratched it open and they couldn’t get a good grip. That one took a while to heal.

They had scars on their back too, from the same fall, and other falls before that. After that. A creeper had blown up behind them once, and sent them flying. There was a nasty burn scar there because of that now. Dream didn’t leave their back open after that.

Scars from arrows and shrapnel from creepers and skeletons littered their shoulders, their torso and back, from before they learned how to use their shield properly. They learned quickly, but not quick enough to not be damaged.

There were even scars on their legs from the giant spiders tearing into them before they could even see them in the dark of the night. Dream became more alert because of that, they could spot the smallest of shifts in the dark, the smallest prick of light shining off of an eye or endoskeleton.

It didn’t help their fear of the dark. It didn’t help their constantly growing paranoia while the night went on or they didn’t have a light to see from. The smallest movement, the littlest noise, always set Dream on edge.

They became anxious, and paranoid, and being alone in the dark- in the dark at all- made them panic. It became almost impossible to sleep, always waking up at the quietest of noises if they managed to slumber. They think they heard the villagers mention it being called insomnia once. Dream doesn’t really care.

\-----

This night was no different than the others, Dream wide awake while watching the entrance to the cave they haven’t moved from since they first decided it was their new campsite.

They were nodding off, not sure if they wanted to let it happen or keep watch.

The twang of an arrow being released made the decision for them.

But, there was no skeleton at the entrance. A glance behind proved the same.

Another twang, followed by the cry of an animal. Dream doesn’t think they’ve heard that kind of animal before. They were almost reluctant to check it out.

But.

But, it was hurt. Whatever it was, it was hurt. And it was being attacked.

And Dream has never let their harsh living conditions change them as a person. Not on the inside.

Another twang of arrow being released, but no cry this time. Dream wasn’t sure whether or not they should be relieved.

The sound of the brown string being drawn back, and the whimper of an injured animal, both closer to the cave entrance than before.

Dream cursed their golden heart.

\--

The cat was hurt, but Dream has learned how to treat wounds by now. They don’t think it should be that different for a cat.

Dream doesn’t want to let the cat die.

They decide going to the village in the morning would be best for her.

She’s still breathing, and she purrs when Dream starts to pet her. Dream takes that as a good sign.

They decide to name her Patches. They’re glad they don’t have to be alone anymore.

She kept the nightmares at bay.

\-----

Patches has a permanent limp from the skeleton. She has her own scars other than that, too.

There’s a chip in her ear. It doesn’t seem to bother her.

She’s a strong cat.

Dream likes to think they’re similar. Patches doesn’t seem to mind.

They both bask in the company of another. Dream gets the feeling it’s been a while for the both of them.

\-----

The tournament was in a few weeks. Dream can’t bring Patches with them. They would worry, if they didn’t already know Patches could take care of herself.

She was strong, and she was smart. She would be fine while Dream was away.

Dream still didn’t like leaving her alone.

They made sure she had plenty of food the day of the tournament.

\-----

The tournament was small, and the other contenders were bigger than them.

Dream was nervous. But they remembered Patches, waiting for them, strong and resilient and still alive just like Dream. They remembered all the monsters they had to fight, all the new things they had to learn just to survive.

Dream doesn’t think the other contenders lived through what Dream did, what Dream still is living.

The others were bigger, they had more muscle, they were bulkier, and they probably all had some level of experience. Dream was young, and they were lean. But that didn’t mean they were weak. They were fast and they were agile, they were smart, and they had plenty of experience fighting. Dream wasn’t nearly as afraid of these bulky knuckleheads as he was of a skeleton or zombie.

The bigger they are, the harder they fall, afterall.

\--

Dream makes sure to buy proper cat food for Patches with their well-earned money.

\--

The village declared them Champion. Dream doesn’t really care much, despite the blatant misgendering they’re sure happens behind their back. They use the right name, and correcting the ignorant people under their breath is good enough for them.

They gain a new respect in the village, but no one tries to approach them. No one tries to question them or learn more about them. So, they let the village do as they please.

As long as Dream can still trade with them for food and clothing, they don’t care what the village says or does.

\-----

Their birthday passes.

They didn’t even notice.

They don’t celebrate it. They don’t feel the need to.

They don’t think they have the extra money to, anyways. They spent the last of their prize money on new clothes and some blankets for Patches.

Dream can’t find it in themselves to be all that excited that they’re fifteen now.

The villagers still don’t know their actual age anyways.

Dream prefers it that way.

\-----

The next tournament isn’t until November. There will be more money this time.

Dream keeps practicing.

They don’t plan to lose. The villagers will think it’s to defend their title, Dream knows it’s just to get a bit of extra coins in their pocket. Dream knows it’s just a precautionary measure, a way for them to afford getting help for Patches if she gets hurt or sick, in case Dream can’t patch themself up, or they run out of food quicker than they expected. In case the winter is harsher than expected.

Dream knows it’s in case the world throws something worse at them.

The village doesn’t need to know that.

\-----

Dream both loved and hated the rain.

It was calming, and it sounded nice, and the lightning was pretty to watch, and thunder rumbling in the skies reminded them of Patches.

But, it also caused a part of their cave to flood. It soaked all the wood so it was impossible to use for fire for days afterwards- Dream started collecting their own supply after the first couple of times this happened. They knew the lightning was dangerous, that it could cause fires, and that in a forest, fires were dangerous. It got colder when it rained, too.

Dream got a few extra blankets with their next supply run, for emergencies in case the ones already in use got soaked in the next rainfall. They kept them far back in the cave, on an elevated stone to avoid the flood waters. After some contemplation, they put Patches’s bed in a similar position.

The rain made it easier to fall asleep, white noise surrounding them. But it was cold and it was wet.

And, Dream had always gotten sick easily.

For the first time since their new life began, they longed for the touch of a parental figure. Somebody, something to comfort them while they puked their guts out. Patches could only help so much.

Dream appreciated the gesture anyways.

\-----

They still felt like they were burning up, but they were running low on cat food again. And normal food. They didn’t have any extra cash, they spent it on the emergency blankets a few days ago.

They would have to gather more supplies to sell and trade.

They knew monster drops got the best deals, so they decided that’s what they would have to do.

They swayed a little on their feet when they tried to stand up, and their vision and mind was still somewhat foggy.

They pushed through.

They didn’t have much of a choice.

\-----

A few weeks have passed since their sickness, they’re back to practicing. The tournament is a week from now.

Hunger gnawed at their stomach, not satisfied with the small amount of pork Dream ate last night, having shared some with Patches. They would have to hunt again tomorrow, they only had one piece of pork left. They didn’t have any extra money.

They weren’t going to lose the tournament.

\-----

It was a lot less nerve-wracking the second time ‘round.

The opponents didn’t stand a chance.

They hadn’t been training like Dream had. They weren’t fighting for a reason like Dream’s.

They fought for pride. Dream fought out of necessity.

Still, Dream found the fighting to be somewhat fun. They enjoyed it. If only the opponents were more difficult to battle.

Dream won’t complain, though. It just meant the money was easier to get.

\--

Their stomach growled again. They could smell fresh steak from a nearby vendor. The money from the tournament clinked in their pocket.

They kept walking.

They had food at the cave, and the money was for emergencies. They couldn’t afford to use it whenever they liked. Maybe some day, but not right now. Not any time soon.

Their stomach growled again.

They ignored it.

\-----

Dream’s life revolved around the same few things now.

Keep Patches happy and safe, and keep both of them alive.

The tournaments were easy money, training for them made them easier. They couldn’t afford to lose, they wouldn’t let it happen.

Survive, and get as much money as possible. Save up what they don’t need to spend.

Having fun wasn’t something that happened often anymore, but Patches forced them to when she could tell they were feeling a bit more downtrodden than usual.

Train. Survive. Train. Fight. Train. Survive.

Dream hoped, one day, their fantasy of an actual house, with enough money and warmth that they would never have to worry about either of those things again, would be more than a dream.

The rain outside brought them back to reality.

Patches purred in their lap. Thunder did the same overhead.

\-----

There was another tournament in December, on New Years week, the day before New Years Eve.

It was the same week they were kicked out of their old home, a year ago.

Dream doesn’t really want to go to that tournament.

The scarce amount of animals to hunt forces them to reconsider.

\-----

There’s more of a crowd this time. Dream doesn’t really care. It just means they’ll get more money for winning this time.

When the crowd cheers more for their arrival in the arena than any other contender, Dream realizes they were all here to see them fight. To see them win.

The village must have been talking about them.

Dream tried not to let the nerves of the sudden revelation get to them. It wouldn’t matter much anyways, they probably should’ve expected this to happen since they haven’t lost in public yet.

They were still nervous. They were still hungry. They were still determined to win. Crowd or not, Dream had a cat to take care of.

Their flippant attitude on the surface didn’t do much for the nervous storm inside, but the opponents were still easy, and Dream was still training. Dream only got better, and the opponents only got worse.

Despite being anxious beyond belief, despite being worried that the new fame would mean new people wanting to learn more about them, despite still being small and young, they won every battle.

The money in their hands was worth far more than the victory right now, in Dream’s opinion.

\-----

The winter was still cold. The blankets helped a significant amount, but the chill never really left.

Dream doesn’t think they like the cold all that much anymore.

Patches starts to cuddle them at night for a bit more warmth, for the both of them.

Dream doesn’t complain, her purrs and soft fur make their dreams more peaceful anyways.

\-----

It’s the middle of winter when Dream decides bears have the right idea.

Even though Dream and Patches can’t hibernate, Dream still decided to stock up for the next winter. There isn’t enough food to hunt right now, and there are fewer monsters to gather any supplies from.

Come spring, Dream is going to gather a plethora of foods that would last through the winter. They would have three whole seasons to do it, but they weren’t sure which foods could last that long and still be edible.

Maybe they should start reading up on that. They haven’t held a book in a while, but they remember liking to read the stories, and to learn about new things.

Maybe they could learn more than just what foods could last through winter. That would be nice.

A breeze flies through the cave, nipping at Dream’s exposed skin.

They can think about this more in the spring. For now, they just tried to stay warm.

\-----

It was snowing.

It was pretty.

Patches liked the snow.

It was cold.

Dream doesn’t like the cold all that much.

But, Dream thinks they can learn to like it, if it meant they could see a sight like this.

\-----

The blankets, in Dream’s humble opinion, were the best decision they ever made.

\-----

It was still cold, Dream’s fingers were beginning to burn from the exposure to the freezing temperatures. They’re glad Patches is back in the cave under all the blankets, they don’t want her to get as cold as they feel right now.

But, also, they’re glad they went out. It was just supposed to be a quick excursion, go on the hunt for whatever small creature they could find and bring back for dinner, but while they weren’t so successful in the animal compartment, they found something much better.

The snow was melting. And the sky was clear. Dream thought they could see a small yellow flower fighting for its life in the little patch of grass uncovered by the sun.

It was still cold. It was still so, so cold.

But, the snow was melting.

It wouldn’t be so cold for much longer.

\-----

Dream woke up one morning to Patches greeting them cheerfully, a fish in her mouth and another right beside her.

She had been staring at them imploringly, expectantly.

It took a while for Dream’s sleep-addled brain to realize the two things that meant.

The river had thawed, warmer weather had arrived, and-

And, warmer weather meant food.

Perhaps Patches could tell when Dream had the revelations, for she gave a little mrrp around the fish in her jaws.

Dream laughed.

\-----

There was still snow clinging to the ground, desperately trying to hang on despite the harsh rays of the sun only getting warmer with each passing day.

The morning air still held a slight chill to it, and on really bad days, Dream could still see their breath.

It didn’t really matter much.

The animals were coming back, and the river was no longer frozen. It was only really cold at night and in the morning.

It was much more manageable.

Plus, as if the universe wanted to celebrate for Dream having survived another winter, the village had decided to hold another tournament.

Dream’s beginning to think the village only hold them to watch them fight.

\-----

They still don’t have much money, but at least they can afford food again.

They’re quickly learning what foods last and what foods must be eaten quickly.

The village library was a big help. They also found books speaking of enchantments in there, and others speaking of other dimensions. Dream would’ve thought it fake if there weren’t so many of them, so they decided to add a couple to their new collection.

They decided they liked learning about the other dimensions, learning about the other languages and mobs and plants and all sorts of magical objects and the like.

They decided they liked imagining being the one to discover those things for themself, personally, more.

\-----

The hunt that day had been plentiful, a whole herd of cows that they had managed to trap in a design they thought of while reading one of their books.

They were full. It had been so long since they had been truly full.

Patches’s purrs let them know she was feeling much the same.

\-----

The crowd cheered for them as the last opponent fell beneath them, axe to their throat as a sigh of defeat escaped them. Dream was victorious yet again.

They were starting to get tired of how easy victory was.

The pouch of money in the palm of their hand kept them from saying anything about it.

\-----

The village started to speak of Dream while they were around more often, pointing to them and telling tales of their victory.

They spread rumors and theories about their life outside of the tournaments, too. Where they came from, where they went when they disappeared after trading and fighting. Why they bought what they did, clothes and blankets and food. Why they wore the mask.

Some theorized a big family to take care of (so far from the truth, all Dream had was Patches, their real family didn’t want them anymore), some rumored that they wore the mask to hide scars or hybrid features (Dream was no hybrid, and the only scars on their face were nothing to be ashamed of), others were too close to the truth for comfort, but shot down almost immediately at the prospect of Dream being too powerful to be homeless (oh if only they knew that was the sole reason for their power).

Dream tried not to let it bother them when the villagers blatantly used the wrong pronouns while speaking of them. They didn’t know, and Dream had no intention of telling. They couldn’t risk not being allowed to the tournaments anymore.

It never stopped them from muttering corrections under their breath every time they heard the wrong pronoun being used.

\-----

The rumors brought more people. More people meant more excitement for the tournaments, more excitement to see Dream battle and mop the floor with everyone in the arena (some were there to see the opposite- Dream ignored those people).

More excitement meant more tournaments.

More people meant more opponents, and more money collected for the prize pool.

Dream had become a bit of a famous figure.

They were mostly just glad they wouldn’t have to hunt every day anymore.

\-----

Their birthday had passed again.

Sixteen.  


For some reason, they weren’t any more excited this year than they were last year.

Patches made the empty feeling in their chest a little easier to deal with.

\-----

Dream was contemplating if they would have enough extra coins to try and book a room in one of the inns when they saw the pair.

A blonde in a large cloak, around Dream’s size but maybe a bit shorter, sporting a small bit of stubble and bucket hat. They exuded a calm energy, but Dream knew better than to be fooled by a presence like that right away.

Next to the blonde stood a- pig? A walking pig? Dream remembers reading about piglins somewhere, in one of their books. They’re supposed to be from the Nether, but perhaps this one chose to reside here, in the Overworld? They wore a red cloak and a shining golden crown, reminiscent of the royalty in one of Dream’s fantasy stories, and they-

Dream’s thought process was cut short when they realized the piglin- maybe they were a hybrid? No, they would look more human if that were the case- was looking directly at them. They piglin smiled, and then the blonde looked towards Dream as well. And then they were moving towards them and Dream-

Dream panicked. This hadn’t happened before, most people chose to keep their distance, not wanting to mess with the Champion that so easily beat all of their opponents not even twenty minutes prior.

Dream panicked, and the duo was moving closer, and they willed their legs to move because they didn’t know what the pair wanted but they did know that most people approaching a powerful figure usually didn’t mean anything good.

Dream panicked, and so they ran.

\--

The pair followed them.

Dream had run to the forest- it was their only semblance of safety, of course they would run to the forest- and the piglin had almost immediately run after them. The blonde had followed not long after, and they were yelling something, but it didn’t sound like Dream’s name, or Dream’s deadname, so they didn’t really care.

The thumps of their feet against the forest floor were the only sounds they could really hear after a while. Or maybe that was their heart. They weren’t sure anymore. They weren’t paying attention to their surroundings, all they could think was that they needed to get away why were these people chasing them what did they do what did they want-

They tripped, and they fell, and they can only be glad their reflexes saved their face from impacting the ground, but now their wrist burned and they could hear their followers catching up and why couldn’t they breathe they couldn’t breathe they couldn’t _breathe-_

There was someone in front of them, and they tried to back away but there was a tree behind them now and they still couldn’t breathe but-

Something soft had surrounded them, and it was warm, and they- it felt like they were being held and it had been so _long_ since they had been held it felt so _nice_ -

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal, but their shaking stayed ever present. When had they started shaking? Their hearing was starting to come back too, the muffled noise around them becoming clearer. They registered it as a voice, saying something but they couldn’t exactly tell what and _oh_ -

They were talking to them.

It sounded like a bunch of reassurances, and while they probably wouldn’t mean much to any normal person, it had been so long since Dream had heard someone say such things to them that they almost wanted to cry at hearing them now.

It took their brain the next few minutes to reboot enough to recognize their surroundings- not the forest but a wall of, Dream thinks they’re feathers but how? Where-?

And then they really process the scene happening at the moment. The blonde from before- Dream almost started to panic at the memory of why they were running to begin with, at why the blonde was even there to begin with, but it was warm and they were being held and the blonde was still whispering reassurances to them and- Dream now recognized the wall of feathers to be a pair of wings, protruding from the blonde’s back from beneath the cloak they wore. A peek over the blonde’s shoulder revealed the piglin from before, a concerned and guilty look on their face as they watched Dream.

Why were they guilty? Or concerned for that matter? Was it for Dream? But, why would anyone be concerned over Dream? They were very confused, but then they registered the voice of the blonde saying something other than the constant mantra of “it’s okay” and “it’s alright, we aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

The words, spoken so kindly and so genuinely full of concern and worry clearly pointed towards Dream, surprised them. They wanted to cry again. They didn’t.

They also weren’t sure they wanted to tell the truth and say they were feeling better- they didn’t want the warmth to go away- but they knew they shouldn’t lie. They knew it wasn’t good to lie. So, they nodded their head, and braced themself for the inevitable coldness that would greet them when the blonde would pull away.

The small whine that left their throat surprised everyone, including themself, and they slapped their hand over where they mouth would be if the mask wasn’t in the way.

The blonde just smiled, though- and wow it’s been a while since a smile like that had been delivered in Dream’s direction- and kept their wings and arms around them.

Dream buried their face in the crook between the blonde’s shoulder and neck, not wanting to let go yet and instead choosing to bask in the feeling of being held again. Being treated like the kid they still were instead of the warrior the village made them out to be.

They knew they couldn’t stay like that forever though. They wished they could, but they forced themself to pull away, and when the blonde started to pull away as well, Dream forced the whine that started to bubble up at the loss back down.

The blonde was staring at them now, studying them, and Dream was reminded that the piglin was also staring earlier. Another quick glance to their original pursuer proved to show they were still watching, with a similar expression as before still plastered on their face.

Dream looked away again, back to the blonde, and then down to floor.

They weren’t sure how to handle the emotions in both of their eyes as they stared at them.

A part of them still wasn’t sure if they were safe, if Dream should start running again- a sharp burning pain made itself known in Dream’s wrist, and they couldn’t help the small hiss and wince that accompanied the sudden reminder of their fall.

The other two had heard as well, it seemed, because they both seemed to look a little more worried than before. The blonde had reached out to- what? Comfort? Help? Or were they going to hurt Dream more?- but they had stopped when Dream flinched at their movement.

They were speaking again, in the same soft tone that they spoke in earlier, the same one that made Dream want to cry with the kindness and warmth it carried.

“Is it alright if I check it over? Your wrist?”, they had asked.

And- Dream wasn’t expecting that, honestly.

They didn’t expect this stranger to treat Dream so kindly, like-

Like a parent would a child.

That thought scared Dream a little, if they were honest. They hadn’t exactly had the best track record with parents afterall, even if they had only had one set before now.

But this person before them, they were nice. And the piglin hadn’t actually done anything to hurt them yet either.

And it’s been so long since Dream has put their trust into a person, let alone two, but these two seem genuine, and they don’t sense any mal-intent coming from either of them, so-

Cautiously, Dream lifted their left wrist and, hesitantly, held it in front of the blonde.

They didn’t rush Dream, and they didn’t grab their wrist to make them go quicker, and they waited for Dream’s nod to start examining it even after Dream had stopped moving it.

It felt like they had made the right decision, here.

The blonde was speaking again, after poking and moving Dream’s wrist around carefully, saying, “It looks like it’s only been sprained, but I would still be careful with using it for the next week or so if I were you.”

Dream just nodded along, assuming this adult- they held the air of an adult, a parent even, a good parent at that- knew more about injuries than Dream did. Dream may have been living in this forest alone, but the worst they ever had was a large gash from some mob attack they didn’t see coming. They sprained their ankle once, though, and one of the books they picked up spoke a little bit about how to properly take care of injuries, so they thought they would be able to take care of it just fine.

But then the blonde was asking them if they had somewhere nearby where they could patch Dream up, wrap their wrist, and Dream.

Dream wanted to say no. Wanted to deny having a place near here. Wanted to deny this pair of strangers access to the home they made for themself with Patches- and oh, Patches, they had left her alone, they hoped she was okay- and they wanted to make them leave.

But then they remembered that this pair of strangers wasn’t bad. They remembered they hadn’t done anything wrong yet. They remembered that they couldn’t feel any malicious intentions coming from either of the two before them, and they remembered the empty feeling in their chest.

The same empty feeling in their chest that made its presence known on holidays without remorse, the same one that made them want to weep until they had no more tears to shed back on the week of New Years Eve, the same one that Patches had tried to fill but simply wasn’t big enough to take up all of the space.

And they remembered how being held by this kind blonde made the warmth return, made the empty feeling become a bit less empty, and how the concerned gaze of the piglin behind them only served to do much the same.

And Dream, despite trying so hard to be strong while living on their own, despite trying so hard to not let anything that has happened to them really affect them, despite trying so hard to act like the adult they wanted the village to believe they were, was reminded that they were still just a child looking for a home. A family.

And Dream was reminded of just how weak they really were, how trusting despite everything that had happened to them, how big their heart was despite it being stomped on by the people they thought they could trust.

They had let Patches into their life because of that heart and an impulsive decision, and it had been one of the best decisions in their life.

They decided another impulsive decision aided by their heart couldn’t be any worse.

A nod.

The blonde smiled at them again, and the piglin looked a little less worried than before.

Dream didn’t force the warmth the two things gave them, and they were infinitely grateful for their mask that hid the small smile that appeared on their face because of them.

\--

Their cave was, surprisingly, pretty close by. Dream had run further than they initially thought.

Dream didn’t notice the small frown that appeared on the blonde’s face when they lead the duo inside, nor the contemplative look that crossed the piglin’s. By the time they turned back around to face them, Patches in their arms, the looks were gone.

The blonde directed them to sit down, so they did, placing Patches in their lap and pointing the corner of their cave they kept the first aid supplies when the blonde asked for them.

As the blonde was patching Dream up, they began to speak again.

A small, “I forgot to ask for your name. I’m Phil, behind me is my son, Technoblade, although you can just call him Techno if you’d like,” is what was said, with a causality that said it was Dream’s choice if they wished to respond.

They didn’t, at first.

These two people- Phil and Techno, they now know their name’s- have been kind, and Dream has trusted them enough to show them their place of dwelling, but. They weren’t sure if they wanted to share something as personal as their name just yet. The villagers only knew it because of the sign up sheets, and the announcements for the match-ups during tournaments.

Dream knew these two people had seen the tournament, knew they had probably come here to see Dream in the first, knew that they likely knew their name already because of that.

Phil didn’t ask because they did not know. Phil asked because they wanted Dream to know it was their choice to tell them.

That’s what made Dream pause.

And in the end, it is what made Dream open their mouth and tell them.

A meek, scratchy, “Dream,” left their lips, throat not used to having to speak so much anymore.

Phil just smiled, and even though the piglin’s- Techno’s- face was stoic, they could tell he was pleased with the discovery as well.

They didn’t even notice Phil had stopped wrapping until they had stood up.

They missed the heat the winged blonde gave, and pushed Patches closer to themself in a frail attempt to make up for it.

They expected the two to leave, now that they were done helping them. It seemed all of them had forgotten the original purpose as to why they were in the forest at all, slipping their minds amidst the drama of the whole situation now.

They expected a sincere but distant, “It was nice to meet you, Dream, but we must be going now. Perhaps we will see each other again some time,” accompanied by a small smile from the two as they left their cave, but.

But, instead.

Instead, Dream watched as Phil looked around, as Techno studied them and shared a look with Phil that only they could understand, as the look on both of their faces went from worry and delight at having got Dream to speak to determination and a heartwarming kindness that would’ve knocked Dream over had they been standing.

Instead, when Phil next opened their mouth, it was to ask, “Would you like to come with us? We were staying in an inn back at the village, and were going to head back home tomorrow. You could come live with us, if you’d like? Only if you want to, though, kid, I’m not gonna force you to do anything.”

And Dream doesn’t need to think as hard as before about a decision like that anymore. They trust these two, more than the villagers and definitely more than the mobs and the weather in this forest out in the open and more than their old family.

Dream can already tell they would be happy to have a family again, and they can already tell they trust Phil and Techno enough to want to try to join theirs.

They nod, and despite the mask being in the way, the blonde and the piglin can both tell that Dream is smiling.

\--

It isn’t until the three are back at the inn- four considering there was no way Dream was leaving Patches behind (Phil didn’t seem to mind too much anyways)- that Dream realized the two people before them actually knew why they were out alone in the first place.

As nice as they appeared to be, Dream also knew that could change at the drop of a hat if they found out.

But, they’ve been so kind so far. And Phil was a hybrid with a piglin for a son. Surely- surely they would be more accepting than their original family.

Worst case scenario, Dream would have to find a new cave.

Mind made up, Dream cleared their throat and got ready to confess.

They needed to take a deep breath when they realized they had the pair’s attention.

“Uh- I’m not sure what you’ve heard around town about me, but I, uh, I use they/them pronouns. If that’s not too much trouble for you...”, they were mumbling into Patches’s fur by the end of it.

It was the most words they had said to another human being in over a year, but it had to be said. Dream didn’t want to live a new life with a new family if they didn’t know or treat them right. They’d rather go back to their cave.

But Phil didn’t seem confused, and neither did Techno. In fact, Phil just wore one of the soft smiles Dream was beginning to associate with the winged blonde, and Techno had a look of understanding on his face. They both had an undercurrent of sadness in their expressions, like they knew why Dream was telling them this, and why they seemed so shy to say it.

Any anxiety Dream had over the matter was assuaged when Phil spoke up.

“That’s fine, I’m glad you could tell us that, Dream,” soft, warm smile still in place.

Techno spoke up as well, surprising Dream. The piglin had come across as the type to not talk much- Dream enjoyed talking, they just hadn’t gotten close enough to anyone to want to try much as of recently.

Techno’s words, however, made Dream smile wider than they had since they first brought Patches to their cave.

“If it makes you feel any better, I use he/they pronouns,” they were said with a shrug and an air of casualty Dream could only wish to achieve, but they could hear the twinge of anxiety that saying those words must have brought.

They can relate.

Phil just nodded along to Techno’s words, like he already knew, and that sealed the deal for Dream.

They were so glad they had decided to trust these two, and they were so, so glad they had agreed to let Dream become a part of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the word vomit
> 
> Some things not mentioned in the story:
> 
> -Techno is 16, Dream’s age, when they meet  
> -Techno and Phil were originally there because Tech begged Phil to let him join the tournament and Phil wanted to check out what the tournaments were like before he agreed  
> -Then he saw a child in the arena and Dadza instincts went brr  
> -Techno saw Dream and immediately decided they wanted to duel them
> 
> Rivalstwt might like this lmao


End file.
